Jeux d'enfant
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Quand Curtis, vétéran au sein des templiers, se retrouve à devoir prendre contact avec un hacker de renom qui s'est enfermé au plus haut d'un immeuble sécurisé avec les moyens du bord, il commence à se demander sérieusement qui est le plus dangereux : leurs potentiels alliés ou les horreurs qui rodent dehors.


Ce One shot a été écrit au cours d'un exercice d'écriture devant intégrer les mots "billes", "statue", "crotte", "consommateur". Le choix des mots a été fait par des non participants. (Je suis donc totalement non coupable pour ce choix :D). Il reprend une quête à Tokyo vue par les yeux de mon Templier.

La large main du croisé se posa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le vétéran jeta un œil tout autour. Le premier étage de l'immeuble s'étendait en une ligne droite de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Directement sur sa droite, il devinait un escalier condamné qui aurait dû monter au premier étage. Vu la quantité de meubles entassés, il fut assuré d'un coup d'œil qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen de monter. Impossible de déplacer cela à chaque aller-retour. Alors il avança d'un pas sur le sol humide, baissant le nez pour voir un vrai champ de bataille au sol. Des planches de bois, ce qui semblait être un frigo et même un matelas étaient étalés dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Il évita prudemment le liquide pour se diriger au fond du couloir. Il espérait y trouver un autre escalier et ne fuit pas déçu.

La destruction s'était abattue sur Tokyo si soudainement. Ceux qui avaient pu fuir l'avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient pu. Certains cependant étaient demeurés… dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne fallait pas être sain d'esprit pour rester dans la ville dévorée par la Souillure. Et pourtant, il savait qu'au dernier étage de cet immeuble se trouvait un contact des plus utiles pour leur mission immédiate : un redoutable hackeur qui avait mis à mal les services de sécurité de plusieurs groupes importants, dont Orochi. Et c'était eux qui l'intéressaient à ce moment. Mettre la main sur des informations sur Orochi, sur leurs projets.

Alors, son marteau solidement accroché dans le dos, son automatique à la main, il tourna vivement pour s'assurer qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait derrière l'escalier. Rien. Le grand gaillard blond entreprit alors de monter les marches, l'œil vif, surveillant toute trace prouvant qu'une créature de souillure rodait dans ses couloirs.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il était concentré sur ce genre de menaces qu'il ne vit pas le danger. Ses épaisses bottes militaires avaient beau accrocher particulièrement bien le sol et lui empêcher tout dérapage, elles n'étaient pas prévues pour un tel ennemi et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il se sentit partir en arrière. Son dos tapa lourdement le mur derrière lui et il se rattrapa à la rampe, les yeux ronds, observant dégringoler les billes de verre multicolores qu'il avait dérangé en marchant dessus. Se redressant avec un grognement agacé, il reprit son ascension en prenant bien le temps de voir où il posait chaque pied. Le piège était simple mais redoutable mine de rien. Enfin, il n'avait pas d'enfant. Il ignorait cet instinct qui naissait chez les parents à la vue d'un jouet au sol. Il ignorait combien cela pouvait être dangereux.

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir où il était arrivé. Vide. Et bien sûr, l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur était lui aussi condamné. Il allait devoir faire le tour. Encore une fois, il dut admettre l'efficacité de la défense quand il s'agissait de créatures aussi peu intelligentes que les humains dévorés par la souillure. Celles-ci ne pousseraient surement pas jusqu'en haut si elles devaient sans cesse faire des détours. Mais il avait un peu plus d'esprit que celles-ci et son objectif était clair. On attendait de lui qu'il réussisse.

A l'ascension suivante, ce fut un filin passé à travers le passage qui le surprit. Peut-être pas autant en revanche que le pot de peinture qui lui atterrit sur le crâne. Le templier s'était figé, dégoulinant de liquide bleu gluant accrochant à ses cheveux et à son uniforme rouge marqué d'une croix désormais à peine visible sous le masque de couleur. Il sentit un nerf de sa joue jouer et ses sourcils se froncer, immobile comme une statue au milieu des marches. Là, il commençait à être légèrement agacé. Il souffla comme un taureau avant de retirer lentement le seau de sa tête et l'envoyer au sol. Il inspira profondément alors, passa une main sur son visage moite pour dégager le plus gros.

Il reprit alors sa route d'un pas déterminé. Celui qui avait mis ces pièges en place allait entendre parler du pays. Et ce fut sans doute sa fureur qui l'empêcha de voir la seconde mer de billes qui l'attendait au tournant du nouvel escalier. Il eut envie d'hurler sa rage à cet instant, assis par terre après la chute rapide qui avait suivi. Si ce pro de l'informatique n'était pas aussi bon qu'on lui promettait, il se promit lui-même de lui arracher la tête.

Chaque pas qu'il fit devient plus prudent. Il évita ainsi un autre seau rempli de peinture et s'en félicita. Il était presque surpris que ce ne soit que de la peinture. Les pièges étaient faits avec les moyens du bord et c'était presque rassurant qu'il n'y ait pas trouvé des déjections ou autre chose du genre. Finir la mission avec de la peinture et de la crotte étalées sur lui n'auraient pas fait bonne figure… Il se demandait déjà quelle crédibilité il allait avoir en se présentant devant l'homme coupable de tout cela. En tout cas, il allait lui faire avaler le contenu d'un de ses seaux à ce foutu consommateur de riz…

Il continua son chemin en se tenant sur ses gardes, mais fulminant. Il eut même à faire face a des tir-patates qu'une personne ingénieuse avait réussi à rendre automatique par il ne savait quel miracle. Heureusement, le bruit rythmé de l'arme l'avait prévenu bien avant qu'il n'arrive sur le champ de tir.

Il continua ainsi son ascension jusqu'au dernier étage. Entre temps, bien sûr, la peinture avait eu largement le temps de sécher et accrocher à sa peau et ses cheveux. Il allait devoir réclamer la tondeuse de son coéquipier pour faire disparaitre cette teinture forcée. Et sans doute faire face à ses remarques en passant. Ça n'aurait été que trop simple sans cela sinon. Faisant le tour du dernier étage, il eut un grognement. Rien. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir redescendre par l'autre côté quand il vit l'escalier libre.

Alors, ce fut éreinté et dégoulinant de peinture qu'il arriva devant la seule porte qui résista à ses tentatives de l'ouvrir. Il y frappa alors.

« Ouvrez ! » Il entendit un pas précipité de l'autre coté de la porte et une multitude de verrous qu'on ouvrait l'un après l'autre, le faisant alors patienter plus d'une minute devant la porte close et usant un peu plus sa patience. Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut sur quelques centimètres seulement, bloquée par une dernière sécurité et quand il se pencha pour faire face à son interlocuteur, ce fut un fusil mitrailleur qu'il eut en face du nez, tenu à bout de bras par une gamine maigrelette avec un énorme casque sur les oreilles et un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle et de couleur bien trop flash pour lui. Il grimaça alors qu'elle lui arrosait le visage d'eau, le regard lourd de menace sur elle. Bon point, ça fit partir un peu de cette foutue peinture bleue. Il l'écouta hurler avec enthousiaste combien elle admirait son travail et lâcher plusieurs informations qui n'auraient jamais dû quitter son dossier personnel. Visiblement, les Templiers avaient aussi d'énormes failles de sécurité et… attendez voir un instant. C'était elle ? C'était elle qui avait réussi à hacker Orochi ? Cette gamine surexcitée avec un manque de gout vestimentaire affolant ? Il la regarda aspirer dans son soda avec un bruit relativement immonde de paille qui n'attrape plus rien au fond du verre, ses yeux fixés sur lui avec un air fasciné. Bien… alors la suite de sa mission reposait sur les épaules de cette gamine… Il eut une soudaine envie d'envoyer un message à son coéquipier pour lui dire qu'ils pliaient bagage dans l'heure.

Ce fut quand le frère de la gamine débarqua qu'il comprit que finalement le pire était encore à venir. Enfin il l'entraperçut seulement mais son constat fut rapide. Un casque sur la tête qu'il assurait être là pour le protéger des ondes psychiques des vampires – il n'y en avait pas à sa connaissance à Tokyo, et quand bien même, ils n'usaient pas de ce genre de moyens -, un masque médical sur le visage et … un gilet de sauvetage sur les épaules ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu mais il n'avait pas gardé le regard sur celui-ci quand il avait constaté qu'il portait qu'un slip relativement usé pour bas. C'était officiel… Tous ceux qui étaient restés à Tokyo étaient cinglés. Lui y compris d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi il était ici déjà ? C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il abandonna les gamins avec son prochain objectif en tête obtenu grâce aux informations de la gamine.  
Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il tressaillit… Il allait devoir refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Cette simple idée l'horrifiait d'avance. Pire encore… il allait certainement devoir revenir.  
On l'entendit hurler sa rage contre le monde quand le sceau qu'il avait esquivé à l'aller vint frapper dans son dos.

« Putain de bouffeurs de sushis ! »


End file.
